


Reading Mean Tweets: Avengers Edition

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Media AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Media AU, Multi, Reading mean tweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: the next PR adventure is Jimmy Kimmel’s mean tweets! This time, the whole team is here.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Media AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823116
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Reading Mean Tweets: Avengers Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cyber bullying

_The logo and music start with the video, before it slides into a shot of Tony sitting on a stool. He’s holding his phone, and the tweet is displayed across the bottom of the screen for viewers to read along._

Tony looks at his phone and reads aloud the tweet that they provided him. “Tony Stark looks like the type of dude who would say ‘nice guys finish last’ unironically.” Tony fights a smile, clearing his throat and looking up at the camera. “Well, @Stankytonysucks69, you’re probably the type of dude that finishes in three minutes and wonders why his girlfriend is never in the mood anymore.”

_A laugh track plays in the background. The screen cuts, and Natasha Romanov is in his place._

“@NatRomanov, who the f**k do you think you are?! Go back to Russia, or better yet, jump off a tall building and save the rest of us the trouble.” Nat looks up, seemingly unamused. “I did jump off a tall building. Lots of times. Mainly to save the universe from murderous aliens. But you know, I’m Russian, so.”

_Laughter as they cut again, and Steve Rogers is sitting on the stool this time._

“Steve Rogers is so … effing dumb y’all. If he were in a d&d campaign, he would have intelligence at 8, wisdoms at 10, and strength at 16. So dumb.” Steve starts laughing, eyes crinkling at the sides.

It cuts again, and this time Peter is sitting next to Tony.

“I read it? Okay. This one is from @tonyismyhusband, and they said: Peter Parker is just so f**king ugly guys. Like, why does everyone drool over him? He looks like that rat from flushed away.”

Peter’s mouth does a lot of moving, before he shrugs and looks at the camera. “I kinda see it.”

_Another cut, and Wanda and Vision are sitting in front of the camera._

“Wanda Maximoff is literally the b**chiest woman I’ve ever seen. F**k off already, I hate you so much, lmao.” She laughs, looking to Vision.

_Spider-Man, in a mask, stands in front of the camera. He shifts restlessly._

“Spider-Man is literally such a pansy **s b**ch, he feels like the kinda guy that would cry if someone said he was dumb or something.”

_A laugh track plays, and Spider-Man pretends to cry by making sobbing noises and doing the “wah” motion with his hands._

Another cut, and James Rhodes stands alone. “@WarMachine looks like what would happen if you crossed a beetle, a meerkat, and a roach.” Rhodey makes eye contact with the camera. “Now that’s just f**ked up.”

_Another cut and Clint is sitting in front of the camera next to Natasha._

“Clint Barnton looks like if someone… oh my _god_!” He looks horrified, but Natasha snickers and grabs the phone.

“Clint Barton looks like if someone made a video game character that was a white trash, child predator, wife beater; and then gave the player free access to a tattoo parlor.” Natasha throws her head back in laughter, pointing obnoxiously at Clint.

Another cut, and Thor is sitting on a stool. “Thor is literally such a dumb himbo, and I would kill him for a corn chip.” Thor makes a face, looking to the camera. “Dying for the prize of a corn chip is a very stupid reason to fight a god.”

_Another cut and Tony is by Peter again._

“Tony Stark is the worst Avenger, and person in general. What a pedo creepy predator, and horrible human being who is the reason so many people died. #f*ckTonyStark.” He raises a brow at the camera, before looking back at Peter.

Peter pets Tony’s hair, frowning at him. “Obviously they’re right, I mean, I’m obviously a pre-pubescent child who doesn’t know what I want or what I’m doing.” Laughter, and Peter kisses Tony’s forehead.

_Another cut, and it’s Sam Wilson almost falling over laughing, which Bucky Barnes stares seriously at the phone._

“Read it again, read it again!” Sam says.

Bucky huffs and shakes his head in amusement. “You: Barnes is a mass murdering, brainwashed, heartless tool for Hudra. Me, an intellectual: Barnes is a dumbass who they had to muzzle because his face when he fights is so stupid. Someone put him in an animal shelter.”

Sam howls in laughter again, tears forming in his eyes. “But you do tho! Your face is just so dumb!”

_Another cut, and the logo goes across the screen and the video times out._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some mean comments for the next one; I obviously can’t come up with mean tweets!


End file.
